Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of the Great Race
Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of The Great Race is a new movie. Summary With the Great Railway Show closing in, every engine is eager to participate, including Thomas, Jimmy and his friends. But Chick Hicks will stop at nothing to beat Lightning and recruits Vinnie into an alliance. Plot Opening prologue: Thomas races Gordon One day, Thomas is pulling the local train along the Main Line, where he is later joined by Lightning McQueen and Scoop. As he puffs along the line with the race car and digger following, he hears Gordon behind him and he, Lightning and Scoop share a mischievous grin. Annie and Clarabel try to tell him, Scoop and Lightning not to do anything, but the trio want to race Gordon to the next signalbox and pick up speed, flying along the line and Thomas makes it to the signal first, narrowly winning. Meeting the Flying Scotsman/The Great Railway Show (Will You Won't You) Thomas later arrives at Vicarstown Station, where he expresses desire to go along the Vicarstown Bridge and visit the Mainland again, when all of a sudden, he sees an unfamiliar green engine with two tenders backing down on the train beside him. Thomas introduces himself to the new engine and tells him about the time he and the other famous engines of Sodor went back to the Mainland, to which the new engine says that he did not know Sodor had any famous engines; the engine then recognizes Gordon, who begrudgingly introduces Thomas to his brother, the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman tells Gordon that he has been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland and that he will be competing in the race. He explains to a curious Thomas that the Great Railway Show is an event in which engines compete to see who is the fastest, the strongest and whatnot, but he does not know if any Sudrian engines will be going. Thomas wants to go and Flying Scotsman tells him that, with any luck, he might be able to, before departing for the Mainland with his passenger train. Word of the Great Railway Show soon spreads across the rest of Sodor and all of the engines – large and small - want to go and participate in the events. Thomas especially wants to go, but the bigger engines laugh at him, believing that he is not big enough to compete in the events. The Fat Controller says that he does not know who to take to the show and even when he does choose, most of the engines will still have to do their normal jobs and orders the engines to get back to work. Philip's Advice/Thomas' idea (Streamlining) That evening, Thomas grumbles to Percy as he shunts Henry's train, believing that he will be left behind to do shunting while the Great Railway Show is held. Percy tries to compliment Thomas on his knowledge of shunting, but Thomas is still down. Just then, Philip rolls into the yard and tells Thomas that if he wants to go to the show, then he should put his mind to it, just as he had done when he had supposedly beaten Gordon in a race. The next morning, Thomas is feeling a lot more cheerful and believes that if he is able to go as fast as Flying Scotsman, then he might have a chance of being taken to the show. Just then, Caitlin thunders by, which gives Ben Tennyson an idea and suggests it to Thomas: if he was streamlined like her, then he could go much faster. Thomas thunders down the line and imagines that he is a streamlined tank engine zooming all over the island, but overshoots the platform at Knapford when he rushes through the station too fast. When Thomas backs into the station, he suggests his streamlining idea to the Fat Controller, who agrees that it is an excellent idea... for Gordon. Thomas is dismayed. Meeting the International Engines/Thomas meets Ashima Later that day, Diesel is collecting a large amount of crates from Brendam Docks. When Cranky asks what he plans to do with the crates, Diesel refuses to tell him and leaves. As soon as Diesel leaves, Thomas arrives with a small goods train, disappointed that the Fat Controller did not use his idea for himself, to which Cranky laughs. Just then, a ship docks at the railway dock and from the ship emerge twelve international engines, all of different liveries, designs and nationalities. As they make their way through the docks, the Dock Manager stops them. The international engines are all participating in the Great Railway Show, but the Dock Manager tells them that they are on the wrong island. Realising their mistake, the international engines return to the ferry and Thomas tries to get information out of them until a large American tender engine named Vinnie bumps him out of the way. As the ship sails away, Thomas begs for the engines to take him with them, when just then, the last international engine bumps into Thomas, causing him to hang dangerously over the dock. The workmen chain the engine to Thomas, then the engine pulls Thomas safely onto the rails again. The dockyard engines are relieved, but Thomas is cross and begins to give the engine a piece of his mind for being reckless, but when he sees how beautiful the engine is, he is left speechless. The engine apologises and says that she did not see Thomas behind her and after Salty introduces Thomas to her, she introduces herself as Ashima. Thomas is still cross with Ashima and swiftly leaves the docks. Later that afternoon, Thomas vents about Ashima to Percy while he shunts trucks in the yard. Thomas believes that Ashima was jealous of him or is a very pushy engine, but Percy asks why she would bother rescuing him in that case. Philip and Kazooie advise Thomas to stay away from Ashima, believing that she is nothing but trouble. Thomas' Second Idea Later that afternoon, Thomas vents about Ashima to Percy while he shunts trucks in the yard. Thomas believes that Ashima was jealous of him or is a very pushy engine, but Percy asks why she would bother rescuing him in that case. Philip advises Thomas to stay away from Ashima, believing that she is nothing but trouble. However, as Thomas is taking the local train that day, he meets Ashima when he stops to pick up some passengers. Ashima missed the ferry and does not know how to get to the Mainland by rail. Annie and Clarabel both tell her that Thomas wants to go too and that they should go together. Thomas refuses to aid Ashima and leaves, cross that Annie and Clarabel told her that he wanted to go to the show. Annie and Clarabel both tell him it is true and after Thomas asks how Ashima is so special to begin with, both coaches admit to liking her paintwork. This gives Thomas another idea and he thunders along the line. Meanwhile, Ashima is lost and tries to ask an engine how to get to the Mainland, but nobody stops to see her. When Ashima reaches Maron, she finds Annie and Clarabel sitting on a siding. Both coaches tell Ashima that Thomas cancelled their train and left them on the siding, but neither of them know where he went. Meanwhile, Thomas races into the Steamworks and requests Victor to repaint him for the Great Railway Show. Knowing that the men are busy working on Gordon's streamlined casing, Victor is hesitant, but when Thomas begs him to do it, he reluctantly gives in. Diesel's Plan/Chick Hicks meets Vinnie (I'm Full of Surprises) Meanwhile, at the dieselworks, Diesel Befriending Ashima (You Can Only Be You) Diesel's Trick & Thomas' Accident The next morning, Thomas wakes up before the other engines and heads to Knapford to practice his shunting. But when he arrives at Knapford Station yard, he finds Diesel shunting trucks already with great speed and skill. Diesel has marshalled a long line of trucks together, which he intends to pull in full view of the Fat Controller. He snidely encourages Thomas to be patient, but Thomas is too anxious to wait so he decides to try and move them himself to clear a path. Thomas decides to push the trucks aside so that he can practice his shunting. However, when Thomas blows his whistle, the diesels mistake the sound of his whistle for Diesel's horn and they begin to push him out of the yard. Thomas is caught completely unawares and is sent hurtling through the yard, trucks swaying behind him. The Fat Controller is impressed, but Diesel is aghast. Thomas continues on to the junction, running completely out of control just as Norman is approaching with a goods train. The signal is red, but Thomas cannot stop. Still unable to stop, he runs right through the signal, and bashes into the side of Norman whilst Ashima, our heroes, and the Fat Controller look on. Leaving for the Great Railway Show Gordon forgot his safety valve/Thomas' epic bridge jump Back at the Steamworks, Thomas is still feeling depressed. Victor tries to cheer him up and tells him that there are still several engines staying on Sodor, when Kevin rushes over with a small part on a pallet and asks him what it is. Victor identifies the part as Gordon's safety valve, then realises that, much to his horror, Gordon was not fitted with his safety valve during his safety check; if Gordon ran at high speeds without the valve, then his boiler could dangerously overheat. As he is the only engine capable of getting it to the Mainland, Thomas is sent to the Great Railway Show to bring Gordon his safety valve, despite not being fully repaired, accompanied by Ratchet & Clank. As the trio approaches the Vicarstown Bridge, Thomas notices that the drawbridge is being raised up for an oncoming ship and decides to jump the bridge. He lands on the track opposite to the one he was originally on, nearly derailing but quickly regaining his balance. Samson passes with a goods train and notices Thomas. Thomas realises that he is going in the same direction as Samson means that he is on the wrong track. He is switched onto several different lines to avoid colliding with Connor, Hiro and Sidney. As Thomas makes it safely through the crowd of engines, the signalman faints unconscious. The Strength Challenge and the Best Decorated Engine Contest Percy is unsure about how he will perform in the shunting challenge, while Gordon is confident that he will win his event. Just then, Philip shows up and tells Gordon that he has found the track for the race and reverses. As he backs up, Philip nearly runs into Vinnie, who tells him to keep out of his way if he does not want to be “recycled." Shortly after that, Thomas, Ratchet & Clank arrive at the railway show venue and is in awe by what he sees. Thomas notices a blue tender engine in the distance and rushes over to see if it is Gordon, but when he pulls up alongside the engine, he is instead faced with a female German engine named Frieda. As the strength competition occurs, Thomas spots Gordon in the distance and Ratchet calls out to him, but Gordon cannot hear him over the other engines and the best decorated parade blocks his path. After the strength competition is finished, Philip asks Henry how he did, but Henry reveals that he came in last place... out of the 5 engines in the contest. Meanwhile, the participants of the best decorated parade line up as the judges make their final results. James is almost certain he will win, but much to his disappointment, Rajiv is declared the winner. Emily asks Ashima why she was not a part of the best decorated parade, to which Ashima replies that she will be in the shunting challenge. Vinnie meets up with Chick later on, with a plan to make sure Sodor's losing spree continues. Shooting Star Gordon blows up (The Shooting Star is Coming Through) Thomas, Ratchet and Clank eventually meet up with Henry, Percy, Philip, Scoop, Jimmy, Carl, Ben, Gwen and Max and inform them about Gordon's missing safety valve. The three engines and the heroes lead Thomas to the starting line of the Great Race, where the racers are lined up and ready for the race to begin. Thomas rushes over to Gordon and tells him about his safety valve problem, but Gordon refuses to stick around to have it fitted and as soon as the race starts, he takes off. At first, Gordon seems to be doing well, but as the race continues, Vinnie causes Etienne, Axel, Spencer and Flying Scotsman to crash into each other in an attempt to prevent Gordon from winning, and to make matters worse, his streamlined casing begins breaking apart and he becomes red in the face. Knowing his brother is in danger, Flying Scotsman begs for Gordon to stop, but Gordon refuses and keeps pushing on. Eventually, the heat becomes too much for Gordon and his boiler explodes, forcing him to drop out of the race. Flying Scotsman slows down as he passes his brother, feeling sorry for him, before continuing the race. As the race draws to an end, Spencer and Etienne both fight for first place, but Etienne suddenly overtakes Spencer and shoots through the finish line, winning the new race and setting a new rail speed record. Percy asks Thomas to take his place for the Shunting Challenge The Sodor Engines are disheartened by their collective performance at the Great Railway Show. Percy is still feeling doubtful about how he will perform in the shunting challenge; he is afraid that he will lose and wants Thomas to do it instead, since he is already at the show. Philip notices Thomas in the distance and tries to get his attention, but does not pay attention to where he is going and bumps into Vinnie, irritating him. Philip runs away from Vinnie and bumps Carlos away from a coal hopper, causing coal from the chute to pour down and cover Vinnie in coal dust. Infuriated, Vinnie begins to chase Philip around the yard. As this happens, Emily and Percy both tell Thomas about the shunting challenge and Percy explains that he is too scared to compete in the event. Thomas advises Percy to be confident by being himself, but he claims that "he is being himself" and tells him that he wants him to participate in the event. Thomas is doubtful that he will do any better, but agrees to do it anyway. The Shunting Challenge (Get'cha Head in the Game) Thomas lines up with the other engines competing in the Shunting Challenge – including Ashima. The Sodor engines and our heroes give him their support, watching from the sidelines as he prepares to start. When the competition begins, Thomas has to learn how to compete quickly – as he’s beaten to a flatbed by Raul the Brazilian engine, who’s changed tracks to take it for his train. Ashima calls to him to explain he needs to compete for every truck in the competition. Every engine calls “Points!” when they want to change tracks. Thomas soon learns what he has to do, and soon is snaffling up every truck he can get his buffers on to complete his train! Just then, Philip races through the yard, still trying to run away from Vinnie. Vinnie derails two of Gina's flatbeds, then bumps Philip and corners him near a turntable well, forcing the shunting challenge to be put on hold. Before Vinnie can push Philip into the turntable well, Thomas and Ashima, and Mater, Banjo & Kazooie, Ratchet and Clank, Scoop, Max Tennyson, and Murray couple up to him and hold him back, allowing Philip to escape. Once Philip is free, Vinnie's resistance becomes too much for the two tank engines and our heroes; Thomas' coupling snaps, launching Vinnie into the points, which are set against him. Vinnie comes off the tracks and runs into an electricity pylon, which collapses on top of him - into Thomas’s path. Ashima pulls him back just in time to avoid it hitting him, and the engineer switches the power off. Once Vinnie is dealt with, the shunting challenge resumes. As the event draws to an end, Thomas and Ashima are both ahead of the other competitors and only need to add their brake vans to their trains. However, just as he is about to win the race, Thomas notices that one of Gina's derailed flatbeds is lying on Ashima's track and orders for the points to be switched, crashing into the flatbed and allowing Ashima to win. The other Sodor engines are disappointed. They can’t understand why Thomas would forfeit the race when he was so close to winning for them. Ashima is very surprised Thomas sacrificed his chance of winning and tells him that she would not have cared if he had won instead. Just then, the judges make a special announcement: instead of choosing one winner, they will be choosing two, declaring that both Thomas and Ashima are the winners of the shunting challenge, the former winning due to his excellent sportsmanship. As Thomas is congratulated by the other engines, the Fat Controller walks over; he was not aware Thomas was at the Great Railway Show until the shunting challenge started, but has heard all about what he has done and congratulations to him. When Thomas looks back at Ashima, he is surprised to find her missing. Meanwhile, Flying Scotsman and Gordon return to the railway show venue. Flying Scotsman tries to cheer him up, but Gordon is feeling down and rejects his “Shooting Star” name. Flying Scotsman admits that the race was a disappointment, but also admits that his opinion on Sudrian engines has improved significantly. As the Flying Scotsman leaves, Gordon is irritated when he calls him his "little brother," due to them being the same size. Evening on the Mainland (Be Who You Are and Go Far) That evening, the Great Railway Show has ended. All of the contestants had left, the bleachers have been taken away and the diesel shunters are putting the trucks back in their proper sidings. The Sudrian engines and our heroes tell Thomas that they have looked everywhere for Ashima, but they can't find her. Sadly, they cannot search for her any longer as they have to go home back to Sodor. Just then, Thomas notices Ashima taking on coal and goes over to see her. Ashima tells Thomas that she has to take the ferry back to India, but Thomas points out that the ship stops at Brendam Docks, so she can return to Sodor with him to take her boat when it stops there. Ashima agrees to the idea, and with that, Thomas, Ashima and the other Sudrian engines and our heroes leave the Mainland and return to Sodor, where they go through Vicarstown to find everyone celebrating their return. The villains hunt for Diesel (He's Full of Surprises) During the credits, Cranky, Paxton, Den and Dart and the villains look around Brendam Docks for Diesel, who is still under the crate and missing. In the middle of the credits, they hear him screaming on a ship that is leaving the island, begging them to get him off. Trivia *The racing announcers from the first Cars film, Darrell Cartrip and Bob Cutlass, will be guest starring as co-announcers during the Great Race event. The Great Race event will also be played out in the style of Dinoco 400 race at the beginning of the first Cars film. *Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico will make a cameo when they see Gordon's boiler blow up. *Vinnie will also be competing in both the Strength Challenge and Great Race due to being in an alliance with Chick. *Strip "The King" Weathers will guest star in this film to teach Thomas that there is a lot more to racing than just winning. *References to Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, The Adventure Begins, Thomas and the Special Letter, Thomas the Jet Engine, *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Ratchet & Clank, Professor M, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Robert Callaghan, Hans, Bellwether, Steam Smythe, Tim Buktu, Professor Calamitous, Plankton, Penelope, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Sheriff, Red, Sarge, Fillmore, Ramone, Flo, Guido, Luigi, Lizzie and Mack are guest starring in this film. Voice Cast UK * Mark Morgan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, the Fat Controller and some Workmen * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Frieda, Gina, Daisy, Marion, Annie and Clarabel * Steven Kynman as Duck, Charlie, Porter, Dart, Paxton and Peter Sam * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas and Oliver * John Schwab as Vinnie * Tina Desai as Ashima * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Stanley, Cranky, Kevin and the Dock Manager * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Kerry Shale as Scruff and Diesel * David Bedella as Victor and Carlos * Alexander Armstrong as Professor M * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper * Matt Olsen as Bentley * Chris Murphy as Murray * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer * Jeff Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson * Montserrat Hernandez as Gwen Tennyson * David Kaye as Clank and Max Tennyson * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney and Ivan * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Darrel Waltrip as Darrel Cartrip US: Scenes *Opening prologue: Thomas races Gordon *Meeting the Flying Scotsman/The Great Railway Show (Will You Won't You) *Philip's Advice/Thomas' idea (Streamlining) *Meeting the International Engines/Thomas meets Ashima *Thomas' Second Idea *Diesel's Plan/Chick Hicks meets Vinnie (I'm Full of Surprises) *Befriending Ashima (You Can Only Be You) *Diesel's Trick & Thomas' Accident *Leaving for the Great Railway Show *Gordon forgot his safety valve/Thomas' epic bridge jump *The Strength Challenge and the Best Decorated Engine Contest *Shooting Star Gordon blows up (The Shooting Star is Coming Through) *Percy asks Thomas to take his place for the Shunting Challenge *The Shunting Challenge (Get'cha Head in the Game) *Evening on the Mainland (Be Who You Are and Go Far) *The villains hunt for Diesel (He's Full of Surprises) Songs *Will You Won't You *Streamlining *I'm Full of Surprises *You Can Only Be You *The Shooting Star is Coming Through *Get'cha Head in the Game *Be Who You Are and Go Far *He's Full of Surprises *Ooh La La Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Shrekyardigans